


All Eyes On You

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Camboy Omegaverse [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Camboy Yuuri, M/M, Omega Victor, aeom reverse au, alpha yuuri, camboy au, camboy victor, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Reverse AU of AEoM: shy alpha camboy Yuuri Katsuki ends up with more than he expected when he ends up joining the famous omega camboy OmegaAria in LA for his heat.





	All Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperfreckles/gifts).



> Another installment for the Prompt Extravaganza, this time for littlecopperfreckles!
> 
> Prompt: reverse au of AEoM with shy alpha Yuuri who has a "huge" heart and omega Victor who's a camboy celebrity who always complains about not being satisfied. Also, Yuuri is one of those boys who take pics from waist down and that's how Victor got to know him.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Oh no,” Victor groaned. He squirmed.

Chris glanced his way and rolled his eyes. “It’s not another dick pic, is it?” Victor didn’t say anything. Chris leaned over and groaned. “Victor, you have to stop looking at those.”

Victor dropped his phone like it burned him. “I don’t have a problem, I swear. He’s just… so hung, Chris. I just-”

Victor’s phone was lying face up on the couch. The screen was still lit, showing a waist down photo of strong, thick thighs, a very narrow waist, and the biggest damn cock Victor had ever seen in his life.

“Look at his knot, oh my god,” Victor said. “Stop me from reaching out. Don’t let me embarrass myself.”

Chris picked his phone up and tossed it behind the couch. Victor mourned the loss just long enough for him to remember why it needed so badly to happen.

InnocentEros was a younger alpha with a small but devoted following among porn circles. He posted the occasional photo, some videos of him jerking off and riding toys. But his real claim to fame was that giant piece of meat he somehow fit in his pants.

People often gossiped about what he could look like. Victor might have been the only one who knew the truth.

“I don't even think he remembers me,” Victor sighed. He fell back against the couch. “Unless he hated me. Is that why he won't call? Oh no, Chris, what if he hates me?”

“You said he was a fan. I doubt he's going to hate you after one drunken conversation. Unless you said something stupid to him…?”

“What? No, I was on my best behavior,” Victor swore. He threw himself back on the couch. “Maybe he's busy.”

“Honestly, Victor. You need to relax. I've never seen you this keyed up over someone. Give it a week and you'll forget about him.” Chris thought he was soothing, patting Victor’s leg.

Victor let out a small whine. “But Chris, it's been two months.”

“Two-” Chris broke off, sitting upright. “Okay. It's time for an intervention.”

“That's what I'm saying!” Victor said. He dove for his phone, retrieving it from behind the couch. He was already thinking about what to say. “He said that his rut was coming up and he doesn't like to spend it alone. What if he comes here? Would he be into that? Or should I fly to him? I don't know where in the country he lives but I think he's currently in America, too…”

“Slow down. Send him a message. Ask. But he's never collaborated with anyone before, so honestly I don't think you should be too surprised if he doesn't want to-”

“Sent!” Victor chirped.

* * *

 

“Oh my god.”

Yuuri was going to die.

He had posted plenty of dick pics on his page, all of them neck down or less. He had posted videos of him jerking off, and watched plenty of videos of other people doing the same.

But this was another level.

“This is a prank,” Yuuri said. He turned his phone. Phichit burst into laughter.

It was Aria, there was no question about it. OmegaAria was the most famous camboy on the internet. Insatiable, beautiful, charismatic and charming, he was an instantly recognizable sight.

Yuuri may have been mildly obsessed.

So when he saw the image of Aria sprawled on a bed, nude, fingers inside himself, writhing in pleasure, Yuuri knew right away that this was not a picture someone had pulled off the Internet. This wasn't posted anywhere. Yuuri would have seen and remembered it.

But even more shocking than the nude (which Yuuri saved to his phone’s Aria album because he was thirsty and shameless) was the message that came with it. It was an LA address. “My heat is soon. Join me? ;) ”

“Isn’t that the omega you idolize?” Phichit asked. From his grin, Phichit already knew the answer.

“Why is he contacting me like this? We- we haven’t even spoken before. I don’t get it. What does he want?”

Phichit laughed. “Well, he wants the goods, probably. What’s so wrong with saying yes? He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would make jokes, but I can ask around and make sure it’s real if you want.”

Yuuri let out a strangled sound.

“You want me to, don’t you,” Phichit said. Yuuri didn’t trust his own voice.

His own rut was a few weeks away. Aria aired his heats regularly, and Yuuri had often fantasized about what it was like, what the dizzying scent of omega smelled like when slick poured down his thighs and pooled in the sheets.

His chest felt tight just thinking about Aria’s head thrown back, the pretty moans, the way he had to feel around Yuuri’s knot-

“Please?” Yuuri asked, a little too quickly.

* * *

 

The first few days in California were like something from a dream.

Victor’s scent was even better than Yuuri had imagined. Aria insisted Yuuri call him by his name the second they landed, and Yuuri couldn’t help but fall in line. The omega was effervescent, bright, welcoming as he showed Yuuri his world. There was something almost manic in him as he prepared everything for his heat: a stockpile of protein bars and meal-replacements for the big day, sports drinks to keep them hydrated, cameras inspected and plans laid out.

But between the preparations, he took Yuuri out on the town with his friends. They saw LA through local eyes, skated, pole danced, streamed, and partied. It was a blast.

Victor was like the sun, brighter than life, clinging to Yuuri with a vigor that could only come from pre-heat, and Yuuri desperately clung back. Everything was larger than life here. Everything had a pulse to it, more vibrant than anything Yuuri had ever felt before.

If this was love, infatuation, or lust, he couldn’t tell. He wanted another touch, another moment by Victor’s side. A drink of alcohol made him bold. A party made his mind go numb.

They woke up in Victor’s bed, disheveled and nude. Victor’s lips moved slowly down Yuuri’s chest, and he was rocking himself on Yuuri’s cock, half sitting up. He was beautiful, long-limbed, long fingered, graceful and divine.

It all flooded back.

Victor and Yuuri grinding on the dance floor. Yuuri throwing his phone to the wind, abandoning it with Phichit as he and Victor took their party somewhere more private. They were drunk, maddened by their own instinctive needs to fuck, and Yuuri had never seen anything so beautiful as Victor.

Victor clutched at Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri came back to himself with a snap. The motion was too much. Victor’s cheeks were flushed deep red. He was puffing softly, panting as he rode Yuuri’s cock, letting out whisper-soft cries.

He was more beautiful than any video. His streams did him no justice, especially when he sat astride Yuuri’s cock. The tight heat of his body was inviting in a way no silicone cock sleeve ever could be. Victor’s insides clutched at him, his fingers curling tight into Yuuri’s shoulders.

Yuuri was too shocked to even react. He couldn’t move. Victor moaned as Yuuri’s cock twitched inside, and the gorgeous vision of his body writhed atop Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri came inside him.

Victor spasmed, clutching at the sheets as Yuuri’s cock pulsed inside him, spilling, moaning beautifully as his own orgasm crept closer. His hand went wild over his cock, stroking himself off until he came as well.

Stunned, Yuuri laid back, breathing hard as he watched Victor come down from his orgasm.

Victor’s eyes were painfully bright and blue, his smile perfection. “I’m ready to do that again,” he said breathlessly.

Yuuri was too stunned to speak. Victor pulled off Yuuri’s cock, wincing at the sudden empty feeling. “You... liked that?” Yuuri breathed.

Victor curled up beside Yuuri, nosing into Yuuri’s neck. He smelled rich with the scent of pre-heat, and Yuuri wanted to hold him close. Victor’s long limbs wrapped around Yuuri, octopus-like. “Yuuri, your cock felt _amazing_. I’ve never been fucked by anything like it. If this is a taste of what your rut will be like…”

Yuuri moaned, rolling over on top of Victor. Lust overwhelmed the embarrassment. “I want to fuck you,” he groaned. Their cocks laid beside each other, slowly stiffening once more. The dizzying mix of their scents was more than Yuuri could bear, the pretty dripping spill between Victor’s thighs was too enticing.

“ _Please_ ,” Victor gasped. His long legs wrapped around Yuuri. Yuuri could barely breathe. He sank his teeth into Victor’s collarbone, desperately trying to resist the temptation of Victor’s bared throat. Victor pulled his thighs back, spaying them around Yuuri.

Yuuri pushed in, sinking deep more easily than he could have ever imagined. Victor’s body was soft, warm, so wet with slick and cum. His thrusts made sloppy, wet sounds as their skin met, frantic, desperate. He ground deep.

Victor came alive around him. His moans were beautiful. He held Yuuri closer, closer, meeting each thrust as though Yuuri couldn’t see the way Victor’s stomach bulged, as though Yuuri’s cock wasn’t fucking Victor so deep that the shape of Yuuri’s cock could be seen below Victor’s navel. As though Yuuri wasn’t fucking him hard enough yet.

“Oh fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Victor moaned as he came once more. “Yuuri, ah~ ah~”

Yuuri’s hips stuttered. He tasted blood as he bit into Victor’s shoulder. His cock twitched, pulsing, his knot swelling. Victor’s pretty cries pitched up. His thighs wrapped around Yuuri’s waist as the knot locked, trapping the spend and Yuuri’s thick cock inside.

Yuuri collapsed onto Victor’s chest, breathing hard. Victor’s insides twitched around him. A hand stroked through his hair. Victor was crooning in a soft voice, singing some lullaby that Yuuri had never heard of before.  

Victor smiled up at Yuuri, his gaze distant, hazy with pleasure. “This was a good idea,” he murmured. His hand stroked down his stomach, rubbing Yuuri’s cock head where it bulged at the skin.

Yuuri’s chest rumbled softly, a sound he’d never made before. It made Victor purr, the soft rumbles vibrating between them. They cuddled closer.

Maybe sharing Victor’s heat was the best decision they had ever made. If Victor was like this in private, Yuuri couldn’t wait to see how he came alive on screen.


End file.
